Gwen's Other Head
, , , , or |part = GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Unique.br />Pistol_Dahl_3_GwensOtherHead GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Hyperion_GwensOtherHead GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Dahl_3_GwensOtherHead |game1 = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel |variants link = On }} Gwen's Other Head is a machine pistol manufactured by Dahl in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Gwen's Other Head can be obtained from a box found in one of several fixed locations in Titan Industrial Facility. Special Weapon Effects Fires a 6-round burst when zoomed. Fires 2 projectiles at once at a cost of 2 ammo; one projectile fires in a straight line, and the other fires at an angle to the left. Has a 37.5% multiplicative critical hit bonus. Usage and description Gwen's Other Head is a powerful handgun, both in terms of raw power and DPS potential. The build-in "double" effect allows the handgun to put a surprising large number of bullets downrange in a very short amount of time; further, Gwen's Other Head enjoys a multiplicative crit bonus, of the same type that Jakobs weapons employ, meaning that it will dramatically increase the effectiveness of any normal (additive) crit bonuses that a Vault Hunter might have. However, Gwen's Other Head is not without drawbacks. The weapon is very difficult to use effectively outside of short range, as the secondary projectile is fired at a fairly wide angle; thus, if used against targets at long range, it waste large amounts of ammunition. Even so, against enemies with large critical locations (such as the Empyrean Sentinel), the Gwen's Other Head can be a terrifyingly effective instrument of destruction. Notes *The listed "+38%" critical hit damage is actually rounded up; the true value is +37.5%, but since it's a multiplicative bonus, it is actually doubled to +75% in the final calculation. *The box containing this gun contains a woman's skull inside of an space suit helmet. *This weapon can only spawn with the Dahl grip and the Maliwan barrel. **Despite the appearance of the barrel, the code actually lists it as "Barrel_Hyperion_GwensOtherHead," and the weapon does not benefit from the bonuses that a Maliwan barrel would normally give. *It is possible for this gun to have the "Twin" prefix, which strangely makes the gun fire only 3 bullets at the cost of 4 ammo; the third bullet alternates with each shot between the center and left. *Unlike its sister weapon, Gwen's Head from Borderlands 2, Gwen's Other Head does not scale progressively with the player and its level is fixed for a playthrough. *Due to its special burst effect, Gwen's head is a viable cheap alternative to legendary Dahl weapons such as the Pichfork or The Torrent. Trivia *This gun is a reference to the movie "Se7en" in which one of the main characters is presented a cardboard box containing his wife's severed head. The 'Gwen' in the gun's name is a reference to actress Gwyneth Paltrow, who played the aforementioned wife in the film. *The gun's name is also a reference to the existence of the Gwen's Head in Borderlands 2 and both weapons share similar special effects. Media Gwen's other head locations and spawn points by amazingjayman.png|Spawn Points Gwen's Other Head Spawn Locations Guide de: Gwen's Other Head ru:Другой череп Гвен